The proliferation of portable electronic devices and tablet computing devices is well known. Each successive iteration or generation provides increasingly greater features and capabilities, typically through a variety of user-friendly, content-specification applications (or “apps”). One market segment that has shown exemplary growth are tablet computing devices, which continue to impact the way people manage business, interact with each other, and conduct their daily lives.
Because these devices are intended to be portable and carried by the user, they are susceptible to damage from being dropped or hit. While some damage may be superficial or cosmetic, other damage may impair the functioning of the device (e.g., fractured screen or lens).
A variety of protective cases are known in the art for encasing and protect portable electronic devices from possible damage, particularly in the case of cell phones or smart phones. While some cases are known for use with tablet computing devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,312,991 and 8,328,991, which are incorporated herein by specific reference for all purposes, these cases do not always allow complete access to all functions and capabilities of the device while presenting an aesthetically pleasing and protective appearance. Accordingly, there is a need for cases for tablet computing devices that will protect the device while allowing full functionality and use of the device with an aesthetically pleasing and protective appearance.